Stay With Me
by OVOLes
Summary: Santana needs to blow off some steam so she and her best friend, Brittany, go to the club. While they're there they both meet someone and leave with them. The only difference is Brittany knows her girls name. Unfortunately Santana cant say the same. Will they ever find each other again? If so how will they act? G!p


Ugh I'm so frustrated! I haven't had sex in over a week and for me that's a hell of a long time. Usually I would just hit up my best friend/booty call, Brittany, but she started dating whoever she left with at the club last week. The same day I slept with the sexiest woman I've ever seen, who's name I don't know, so that's great. Its also the last day I had sex. I mean it's not like I haven't tried, cause I have, but I couldn't get her out of my head. So I felt dirty trying to hook up with someone else. Plus, in my opinion, the girl was a horrible kisser and just picturing my mystery girl wasn't enough to get me hard. I feel like I need her or something. When we were together I felt like I could be nothing but myself. Like she would never judge me. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. Brittany.

"Hey B" I mumble sadly into the phone, thinking about this girl is seriously putting a damper on my mood.

"San? Are you okay?" she asks picking up on my tone.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reassure her looking over at the clock on my nightstand, I notice its nearly 2 o' clock. Brittany should be in class right now. "Britt why aren't you in class?"

"Oh right! That's why I was calling you my class got canceled so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Before I could answer she added, "are you really okay tho? Were you thinking about that girl?" She asked knowingly

"Yes to all three questions" I say getting up and walking over to my closet.

"Okay cool! So what do you want to do today?"

I shrug, "uh we could go to the movies?" I say pulling out my mesh sweats and my new art shirt. Both from Beirie. I like to dress one brand at a time.

"Yeah! What's out?" I laugh at this cause usually she's all over this kind of stuff but I guess she has been distracted with her new girl and all.

"I don't know, I'm usually asking you" still chuckling a little.

"Sorry San, I guess I haven't really been paying attention to stuff like that lately.." I can practically hear her smirking, "me and Dani hung out everyday this week and I just can't seem to get enough of her..." I so called it, "..most definitely has the tightest pussy I've ever had." That's all I heard when I started listening to her again

Laughing remind her about the movies

"Oh right! I'll look it up and text you in a bit." We exchange goodbyes then I go back to getting dressed.

Once I'm all finished, I head into the kitchen to get something to eat. Opening the I notice that its empty so I make a note to go to the grocery store when me and Britt get finished. While I wait for Britt to text me, I go to my living room and turn on my TV and Xbox. Just as I was about to put in 2k14, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Britt: Transformers 4, Tammy, Sex Tape, 22 Jumpstreet and Neighbors all playing at 2:45 at the picture show on Kels rd

Me: Shit that's in 20 minutes! I'll meet u down there..

Britt: okay see ya!

Its a 10 minute drive there from my house. When I get out I immediately see Brittany leaning on the wall. I wave at her and she starts walking towards me.

"Sannn!" She squeals hugging me, "gosh I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She mumbles into my ear.

"I know, I missed you.." I say pulling back from her, "what do you feel like seeing?" I ask looking up at the movie board.

"Well I really wanna do my optimus prime impression so I was thinking Transformers" I laugh and say okay. After we pay for our tickets we go inside to get snacks. I get my usual nachos and a large suicide. For those who don't know what suicide is, its basically putting a bunch of different sodas and/or juices together in one. For example I get Hi-C fruit punch, sprite, grape fanta, blue powerade and a little bit of lemonade.

"I still can't believe how good that is" I hear Britt say from behind me. I turn around only to see her face full of awe and a little disgust because of the color it makes. For some reason it always come out some sort of brown

"Well believe it, now let's go before the movie starts!" I say picking up a light jog to our seats. When we reach the room playing Transformers, we see that its packed and the only seats available are in the back. Climbing up the stairs, we sit down just as the lights go off.

* * *

3 hours later the movie's finally over and based off the ending I can almost guarantee they're gonna make another one in like 3 years.

"Do you need a ride B?" I ask looking over at her

"Nah, I'm meeting Dani at that park down the street so I'm just gonna walk" I nod give her a hug goodbye.

Getting into my car, I plug up my Aux and put on Sam Smith's Stay With Me, then make my way to the grocery store.

20 minutes later I'm pulling up to the new Kroger. Once I'm in there, I get a buggy and start gathering things like meat, pizzas, pizza rolls and chips, you know, the necessities. Just as I was bending down to get another bag of hot fries. Grabbing the bag with my teeth I get up.

"Woah where's the party?" A familiar voice asks from behind me. I wasn't expecting it so I jumped back and dropped the other two bags of chips I had in my hands on the floor. I pick them up then turn around to see who was talking to me only to drop the bag that I was holding in my mouth.

Its mystery girl..oh my god I never thought I would see her again. Maybe this time I can get her name this time around. Of course I'd actually have to talk to her instead of just standing here like a thirsty dog with my wide mouth open.

"Uh th..there's no party" I stutter bending down again to pick up the bag of chips I dropped. I walk over to my buggy and place everything in there

"So all this junk is for you?" She asks scrunching up her face. Junk?

I laugh and nod, "its not junk tho" she laughs, which is probably the most beautiful noise I've ever heard "its the basic necessities of life" I say making her laugh even more.

"To who's? Yours?" She scoffs

"Well yeah" I chuckle

We stay silent for a while before I get the courage to bring up the other night.

"So um about the other night-" I'm cut off by another voice

"Mommy! I thought you left me here," a little girl, who looks no older than 5 says. I look over my shoulder to see who see could be talking to but it's only me and I'm almost positive that's not my child. Although I did have a pregnancy scare when I was 17, but it was what I said, a scare, or at least that's what Jackie told me. So she's way to young for that to be true.

"Beth baby I told you I was coming to this section next." I hear mystery girl say, I look back over at them and see Beth hugging her mom's legs.

"Well I don't remember that" Beth shakes her head

"That might've been because you were so focused on choosing which candy you wanted" she says looking pointedly at her child. I clear my throat making both of them look up at me, "Oh sorry Santana.." well holy shit she knows my name! "This is my daughter Bethany"

Crouching down to Beth's level, I hold out my hand "Hi!" I smile. She takes my hand and slaps it out the way, surprising me, she wraps her little arms around me, I do the same then I let go and stand back up.

"Beth, honey, why don't you go pick out some chips" B does as she's told, leaving us alone.

"So how come I don't know your name but you know mine?" I question her with a raised eyebrow

"That's because I didn't tell you.."

"And why is that?" I cross my arms, taking a step closer to her

"I didn't want you to look me up or something" she shrugs before crossing her arms like me. "Annnd I'm kind of married.." she mumbles biting her lip then looks over my shoulder at Beth, "to her father.." my face drops

Oh well shit…that's…awesome

* * *

Hi everyone..I hope you liked it!

Im sorry for being lazy but I will be updating my other stories very soon! School got in the way and then 2 days into the summer I dropped my phone in the pool so I had to wait until I could get another one so..yeah I apologize, I'll get better at this..

Review please..


End file.
